Assistance is sought for the organization of a working seminar on migration policies and development to coordinate research, disseminate scholarly findings and for communication between members of the program with other scholars. The seminar will provide core assistance to each of the research projects within the program by providing editorial assistance for report preparation and for the publications and dissemination of working papers prepared under each of the projects. The Director of the Program Project and his associate will take primary responsibility for organizing the seminar and for coordinating the various research activities under the program.